


[Podfic] Pirates of a Galaxy Far Far Away

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Space Pirates, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: Cursed treasure, exiled Jedi, space pirate councils, goddesses of the void trapped in human form, a dastardly Empire that wants to destroy piracy forever - and that's not even half the troublesome stuff in this galaxy.Sometimes Anakin wonders why he thought 'space pirate' was a good career choice.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Pirates of a Galaxy Far Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Debt And Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993863) by [darthrevaan (platinum_firebird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/darthrevaan). 
  * Inspired by [When You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998021) by [OwlFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/pseuds/OwlFlight). 
  * Inspired by [Deification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994457) by [darthrevaan (platinum_firebird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/darthrevaan). 
  * Inspired by [Five Rules To Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075840) by [darthrevaan (platinum_firebird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/darthrevaan). 



  


### Streaming & Hosting

 **Debt and Deception**

  * _MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yrBa-ayjsEQ7IzMpiwiViVYRsaMBQniY/view?usp=sharing)_



**When You Go**

  * _MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1biLIqx9s77Xj1dXq0jeVsOvNxE_ZvkQb/view?usp=sharing)_



**Deification**

  * _MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11doj0x3ze7VfcPNylbORqsHWhBs2oQ-3/view?usp=sharing)_



**Five Rules to Remember**

  * _MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f4E0GqI7GrFdAIulak72Ax5lLX1FnWrc/view?usp=sharing)_

**Whole series on Archive.org[here](https://archive.org/details/pirates-of-a-galaxy-far-far-away)**




### Credits

  * **Authors:**[darthrevaan (platinum_firebird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/darthrevaan) & [OwlFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/pseuds/OwlFlight)
  * **Reader:**[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)
  * **Music:**[Davy Jones Theme & Imperial March | EPIC VERSION (Pirates of The Caribbean X Star Wars Mashup)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSxk0alw7ZY)




End file.
